The measuring of the level of a fluid in a tank is important for many reasons. For example, it is important for an operator of a ship or other machine to know the amount of fuel that remains in a fuel tank. Traditionally, mechanical measuring systems and methods such as the use of floats have been used to ascertain the level of a particular liquid in a tank. More recently, a microwave wave guide has been utilized to determine the level of a fluid in a tank. It is also desirable to measure the levels of stratified liquid in a tank. For example, a ship may, for ballast purposes, keep its fuel tanks nearly full at all times by replacing diesel fuel that is burned with seawater.
However, the installation of a measuring device in a fuel tank of a ship can be problematic. First, the location of a fuel tank aboard a ship may make it difficult to utilize a traditional straight waveguide rod due to the shape of the hull or other structural considerations such as bulkheads, etc. In addition, in a salt water environment, problems can develop with regards to keeping a measuring device free from the accumulation of seaborne items that can negatively affect the accuracy of the measurements.